


Negan's Big Bat

by poignantsammy



Series: Biology Class [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignantsammy/pseuds/poignantsammy
Summary: He bat too big for he god damn mouth fat1!





	Negan's Big Bat

**Author's Note:**

> *owen wilson wow*

Damn, he had a big bat. But we been knew. My mouth hurts ‘cause he shoved his big bat in it.

And they lived happily ever after. The end my dudes.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157125304@N08/40054081085/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
